And so kisse on
by megyal
Summary: Written for a prompt for an advent challenge on the LJ community, slytherindor100. The prompt was a picture of Hershey Chocolate Kisses tm .


_Give me a kisse, and to that kisse a score;  
Then to that twenty, adde a hundred more...  
~Robert Herrick, "To Anthea (III)"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright," Draco said firmly as he came through the door of to lab, anxious to get the annoying Aurors out of this section; of course, he was forced to work with them on a regular basis, but that didn't mean he had to _like_ it. "Tests are inconclusive on this potion, gentlemen. You'll have to get another sample to build your evidence proper--- what are you _doing_?"

Potter and Weasley, the dynamic Duo of Complete Idiocy, flinched back guiltily from where they hovered over his desk. Potter actually licked the corner of his mouth, removing an incriminating smear of chocolate, and Weasley hid his hands behind his back; nevertheless, Draco still heard the faint crinkling sound of the chocolate foil wrappers.

"They were just on your desk, Malfoy," Potter said in accusatory tones, as if Draco was to blame for their staggering levels of stupidity. "Can't expect a man to resist that, can he." He was staring at Draco with a sullen expression and Draco exhaled sharply, restraining the urge to sneer at him with a mighty effort.

"Yeah," Weasley added and frowned. "Everyone has chocolate out this time of the year, anyway."

"Oh, I see," Draco said tightly, "everyone has chocolate placed under a protective ward with a little sign marked DO NOT EAT, do they?"

"We thought you were being all Malfoy-like," Potter defended but he wasn't looking at Draco's face any longer; he was gazing off to one side, as if the nearest wall could tell him the secrets to life. "That's just the sort of thing you'd do to make sure everyone still remembered that you're kind of a bastard."

"Or, let's try this one," Draco snapped, "it's the sort of thing I'd do when trying to keep dimwitted Aurors from eating charmed chocolate."

A long, considering silence reigned, before Weasley murmured, "Oh. That might make sense."

Draco clamped his elbows to his side, so he wouldn't throw his hands up in an undignified manner. "Weasley, go to your wife right now. _Right now_, you'll thank me later. Potter... go find whomever it is you're shagging this week. Get out of my office and if you want more complete evidence in the Donatello case, find another sample of this potion." He tossed the vial he had been holding and Potter's fingers plucked it out out of the air with that enviable precision he'd had in school, and which Auror training had increased considerably.

Draco turned away from them in exasperation, hearing the pop of Apparition and shaking his head. Aurors; all muscle and no space left for brains. He was heading back to the lab when someone grabbed him in the crook of his elbow, whirled him around and kissed him.

Draco let out an enraged squeak, putting his hands on Potter's strong shoulders and trying to shove. Potter took the opportunity to invade his parted lips with tongue and Draco twisted his head away, breaking the kiss and panting.

"Malfoy," Potter murmured as he pressed his lips down the line of Draco's neck. "Malfoy, what the _fuck_ is happening?"

"It's the chocolate, you fool," Draco tried to snarl, and despised himself when it came out a bit helpless. Potter was coming back up, lips moist and soft under Draco's ear. Draco stood very still, lips pressed tightly together; his body tried to tremble out of his control, to harden and press close to Potter, but he ruthlessly squashed down on the desire to do so.

"How many did you have?" Draco asked as Potter kissed his cheek, a surprisingly sweet action.

"Um. Two?" Potter drew back and blinked owlishly behind his glasses. "Or seven." The charm was wearing off for now, Draco could see it; the glazed expression in his eyes had begun to clear, cycling up into shock. "Or maybe it was ten."

Draco gave him a withering glare. "You bloody glutton."

"I love chocolate," Potter explained meekly. He looked down in surprise, apparently just now realizing how close they were standing. "Er. Sorry about this."

"You'll have a lot more to be sorry for soon enough." Draco adjusted the collar of robes, smoothing down the material. "Trust me."

Potter opened his mouth, closed it again and turned around to flee, his Auror robes flaring dramatically around him. Draco looked down at the seemingly innocent chocolate kisses, nestled festively in their bowl and raised his eyes to the ceiling; if anyone was up there, he was _begging_ for some strength.

*

"We haven't gone at it like that in _ages_," Ron laughed over their nightly drink and scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Not since the baby was born, at least. It was bloody brilliant, if you ask me."

Harry grunted out something unintelligible, even to himself and kept his eyes on the flickering image over the bartender's head, of last season's Quidditch rounds: Pride of Portree and Tutshill were flitting about as the commentator blathered on about their chances for this year.

"I'm half-tempted to ask Malfoy for a few more," Ron joked and Harry turned incredulous eyes at him. "What? They were _amazing_." He squinted at Harry, who tried to hide his face in the act of taking a long swig from his bottle of lager. "Harry. Who'd you... you know?"

"Malfoy," Harry answered shortly; it was best to get this over with fast. Ron choked beside him and coughed, tears welling up in his eyes. Harry sulked and refused to thump him helpfully on the back.

"Malfoy?" he squawked and laughed a little, before stopping to blink at Harry. "Oh, wait. You're serious."

"I am," Harry sighed. "And right now I want to find him and do it again and again until I can't stop tasting him."

"What was _in_ those chocolates," Ron mused in sheer horror. "But, mate, you didn't kiss out all of yours?"

Harry turned his head slowly, almost hearing the muscles in his neck creak. "You're supposed to kiss them _all_ out?"

Ron nodded seriously. "With tongue." He flushed a little. "At least, that's what Hermione and I figured out."

*

"I've been expecting you," Malfoy said tiredly when Harry finally broke down under the powerful demands of the charm and went to his flat. His place was _huge_; the dimly-lit, narrow hallway and the damp walls completely belied this luxurious interior, but this was a Wizarding block, so Harry really shouldn't have been this impressed. Magic sometimes still took him by surprise, was all. What also made him pause was Malfoy's fussy dressing gown and his hair, which was usually caught up in a sleek braid at the Ministry. Now, it was loose around his shoulders and moved softly when he tilted his head to glare at Harry.

"I'll make this up to you in some way," Harry said, stalking him, which was a bit ineffectual since Malfoy wasn't running for his life, or anything of the sort. He was merely standing next to the fireplace, leaning against the wall. He watched Harry advance on him with shadowed eyed.

"I take cheques," he simply said quietly when Harry gathered him in his arms. "Get on with it, I have sleep to catch up on."

Harry went for his mouth with the intensity of a starving man who had been presented with a banquet. He licked his way past Malfoy's lips, curled their tongues together and made little contented moans at the sheer bliss of it all.

"I think this is three?" he breathed when they broke apart, breathing hard. There were spots of colour high up on Malfoy's sharp cheeks. "Maybe we did two kisses back in the office, I'm not too sure."

"Just kiss, Potter, until you feel you don't want to any more," Malfoy suggested and Harry thought that this was the most marvellous idea he'd ever heard in years. He pressed into Malfoy, their chests so close that he could feel Malfoy's heartbeat racing with his own, trying to win at _everything_. Malfoy shifted his legs and Harry made sure to get even closer, sliding his thigh between Malfoy's. When Malfoy rocked against him, he could feel the hard, hot length rub against his thigh; Harry breathed in chocolate and exhaled Draco.

There was almost an audible pop when the charm reached the limit of chocolates that Harry had consumed, but he ignored it to grind against Malfoy, gripping his hips and swallowing his groans. Malfoy went still and then shuddered, his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders. Brightness erupted in Harry's mind and seemed to be focused on Malfoy's mouth, but his orgasm was so intense that all he could do was grunt breathlessly against Malfoy's lips and not jerk around like some spastic monkey as he came.

"Well," Malfoy said unsteadily and ran a hand through his hair as Harry stepped back, trying to look as collected as a person could be with come-damp pants. "Let this be a lesson to you, Potter. Anything you and the Weasel see in my office, it would be best for all concerned if you would just leave it--"

Harry darted in and kissed him once more, just because Malfoy was that amazingly delicious, and left him with his mouth open in mid-snark.

"See you at the office, Malfoy," he said with a smile that felt shy on his face. Malfoy nodded, but it was an absent movement; he even blinked very slowly. "I'll bring some sweets for you tomorrow, yeah? To make up for this."

He spun on his heel and Apparated away even as he smiled.

*

Draco ate exactly one chocolate kiss the next day, folded the wrapper into a neat square and patiently waited for Potter to arrive.

_fin_


End file.
